


chocolate

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, yeah I know Valentine still weeks from now but now or never
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: "Mau?"“Oi, kau sadar tidak itu diberikan buatmu?”“Ini sudah punyaku, jadi terserah padaku mau diapakan, kan?”(Tyki, Lavi, cokelat valentine, dan Wisely yang terpaksa menyingkir karena dilupakan)/ RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kejupanggang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/gifts).



**_chocolate_ **

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: university!au, modern!au, _boys love_ , somehow OOC, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“Berapa?”

“Empat puluh sembilan. Kau?”

“ _Dang it_! Aku cuma tiga puluh dua! _Arrrrgggghh_!”

Lolongan itu membuat Tyki instan terkekeh, membiarkan Lavi meraung dan menyumpah sebal. Tanpa malu, pemuda itu berguling di rerumputan, menambah efek dramatis. Mengecap kekalahan bukanlah bagian favorit Lavi dalam bersaing, terutama dengan Tyki Mikk. Sumpah serapah serta makian beragam bahasa segera meluncur bebas dari bibirnya, merutuki nasib yang tak berpihak padanya.

Tak seperti biasanya, lelaki asal Portugis itu tetap bungkam; tak membalasnya bahkan meski hanya sekedar melayangkan ejekan.

Absennya komentar pria berambut ikal legam itu membuat Lavi mau tak mau menghentikan kicauannya, ganti memandangi yang bersangkutan. Tyki tengah membuka ritsleting tasnya lebar-lebar, mencoba memilih satu dari sekian kotak cokelat yang menyesaki tasnya— _yaah_ , membayangkan empat puluh sembilan cokelat dijejalkan langsung dalam tas begitu, Lavi tak akan heran jika beberapanya mungkin sudah remuk.

Tetapi, mengingat ini Tyki … _yeah_ , bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Pria Portugis yang satu itu memang tak pernah memedulikan apapun. Yang memujanya mungkin ada sejibun ( _Valentine_ mendapat empat puluh sembilan cokelat saja masih tergolong ‘biasa’ buat Tyki, sebenarnya—dua keponakan Tyki yang memberitahunya soal ini; bahwa tiap _Valentine_ , pasti pamannya itu bakal dihujani cokelat), padahal kelakuannya benar-benar bajingan. Mana hobinya cuma tebar pesona pula. Membuat iri saja. _Bah_!

Sebelum Lavi sempat memecah senyap, Tyki mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat dari tasnya, membukanya, dan mengambil sepotong _truffle_ kecil dengan taburan meses warna-warni di atasnya. Namun, sebelum memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya, mendadak manik senada tanah pria itu malah bergulir dan jatuh pada pemuda di sampingnya, instan membuat Lavi salah tingkah dan menerbitkan semburat kemerahan pada kedua pipinya.

“Apa? Terlalu terpesona karena aku tampan?” goda Tyki tanpa malu.

Lavi mendepak semu di wajahnya, mengkhianatinya dengan meludah di tempat. “Sembarangan!” hardiknya kasar.

Kendati demikian, pria Portugis itu tampak tak ambil pusing dengan respons si pemuda. Mengabaikan api yang hampir tercipta di antara mereka, ia malah menyodorkan cokelat yang baru diambilnya pada sang cucu Profesor Bookman. “Mau?”

Lavi tak langsung menjawabnya. Alih-alih mendengus angkuh dan menolaknya seperti biasa, lelaki berambut jingga itu justru menyinisi pria di sebelahnya. “Oi, kau sadar tidak itu diberikan buatmu?”

“Lalu?”

“Ya, harusnya kau yang makan _dong_ , Tolol! _Duh_! Jangan berikan barang begini ke orang lain!” sembur Lavi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk cokelat tersebut sebal. Sudah kalah jumlah, sekarang orang yang sama malah menawarinya cokelat yang mereka tandingkan—ini seperti penghinaan dua kali buat si pemuda.

Namun, Tyki hanya mengibaskan tangannya—masih dengan memegang cokelat tersebut erat, acuh tak acuh dengan pernyataan lelaki yang lebih muda itu. “Ini sudah punyaku, jadi terserah padaku mau diapakan, kan?” balasnya angkuh.

Lavi sebenarnya sudah memprediksi jawaban serupa akan keluar dari bibir si tuan muda, tetapi tetap saja tak mampu menahan rasa kesalnya. Pemuda itu mendecih, lekuk bibirnya turun sempurna. “Dasar egois,” ia memaki, masih dengan nada sekasar sebelumnya.

“Terserah.” Tyki masih tak mendengarkannya. Tanpa malu, ia kembali mengacungkan cokelat itu pada si pemuda, lalu merepetisi tawarannya. “Jadi, mau tidak?”

Manik senada _emerald_ Lavi lantas memicing runcing, sedang bibirnya kian mengerucut sebal. Memang, _sih_ , ia bilang sebelumnya tawaran itu serupa penghinaan buatnya, tetapi makanan manis bukanlah musuh bebuyutan bagi sang penerus Bookman. Pemuda itu diam-diam malah menggemarinya, bahkan tak jarang melahapnya di tengah kesibukan yang silih berganti; toh pernah ada yang bilang juga bahwa makanan manis dapat membuat otak berpikir lebih jernih. Apapun itu, Lavi _toh_ memang menyukai makanan manis.

 _Yaah._ Lavi menarik napas panjang, memutuskan. _Tidak ada salahnya juga, sih. Kurasa tidak apa._

Maka, didorong keinginan lugu dalam dirinya, Lavi membuka mulut, bersiap menerima cokelat tersebut; tak menyadari udang di balik batu yang tersembunyi dalam tawaran si pria. “ _Aaaa_ —”

Sebelum Lavi sempat bereaksi, Tyki menyingkirkan tangannya, memajukan tubuhnya, kemudian membekap bibir Lavi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Lavi yang tak berhasil mencium motif culas dari si pria spontan terkejut setengah hidup, tetapi sendinya kelewat mati untuk bergerak kendati hanya satu inci. Wajahnya memanas, otaknya terbakar tanpa api.

Tyki memutus ciuman itu lebih dulu, membiarkan Lavi linglung, dan melahap cokelat yang sebelumnya ia tawarkan tanpa ragu. Bibirnya langsung membentuk seringai lebar, sedang manik senada tanahnya berpendar menatap Lavi yang masih kehilangan suaranya.

“Oh,” pria itu angkat suara, sengaja sekali tengah mendeklarasikan ‘kemenangannya’, “ternyata cokelatnya enak juga.”

“TYKI MIKK!”

.

.

**_Omake_ **

Wisely yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka berpura-pura sekuat tenaga agar tak menoleh. Tangannya sibuk mengelus Gamako yang sengaja ia bawa ke luar hari itu, mencoba mendistraksi dirinya dari pasangan tolol yang kembali bersilat lidah di dekatnya.

_Dasar sejoli tolol. Sepertinya mereka juga tak ingat aku masih di sini._

Keponakan laki-laki Tyki itu merutuk dalam hati.

_Yaah, tapi, tiga puluh dua cokelat—jumlah segitu bukan termasuk kecil, kan?_

Wisely mengangguk beberapa kali samar, mengiyakan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Sukses menggaet pemuda pujaanmu itu dari tiga puluh dua orang lain, Joyd._ Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membatin, enggan menyuarakannya secara gamblang karena sadar pamannya hanya akan membalasnya dengan gaya kelewat congkak.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Habede Wisely sayang /dor. Iya, tadinya ini buat ultah Wisely lol tapi ternyata saya bisa nuntasin yg inspired by ATLA scene yasud ini buat Valentine dua sejoli itu saja WKWK. Saya sadar diri Februari akan sangat kebut-kebutan + babak belur dan keknya hari ini aja bakal lowong jadi sekalian lah HAHAHAHAHAHA /DASAR. Btw, benar sekale; saya nyelipin kode 49 cokelat yang diterima Tyki mengacu pada nama ke-49 Lavi di canon dan 32 cokelat Lavi soalnya 32 ditambah Tyki (sebagai orang yang tertarik pada Lavi) jadi 33 kan—Joyd kan penuntun ketiga HAHAHAHAHA :")) /DASAR.
> 
> BTW MAKASIH JUGA KAK EJU UDAH GIFT-IN FIC KEMAREN HEHEHEHEHHEHE anggep aja balesannya ;) /DASAR.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah datang dan membaca! Jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak, ya! Sekian dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di karya saya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
